Thunderstorm
by StoryCurrentlyUntitled
Summary: Long before Mitsuki meets Takuto and Meroko. Mitsuki is worried for Eichi one night during a bad thunderstorm. He comforts her. E&M R&R but no flames. Constructive Criticism is welcomed!


**I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite or any mentioned characters. However, I do own the creepy head check man. He's all mine hehe. **

Thunder rumbles as Mitsuki lies in the bunk beneath Eichi. She pulls the cover up over her quivering lip and lightning flashes. It's not that storms have always scared Mitsuki, but on the weather channel earlier people in the area had been warned there was a bad storm coming. It's not herself she is worried for anyway. Eichi, sleeping on the top bunk, is probably the more vulnerable of the two if something happens.

Even thinking that something could happen to him is more than enough for the young singer, whose eyes clamp shut as she tries to swallow down her sniffles. She can't let the boy hear her cry and make him worry about her. If he starts to worry about her, she'll only feel bad for making him so upset. After all, it is evident in his eyes every time he worries about her and she can tell from that same expression that he is hurt deeply when she is upset. No, that absolutely must not happen!

But, when the next rumble of thunder comes, it is much louder than the last and with it comes the high wind she wishes would just go away. Another few seconds pass. Again, the lightning strikes outside.

Gasping, she buries her whole head under the blankets and at that same second she realizes that her cover is blown. There is no way that Eichi would miss something like that. Suddenly, the covers moves back. "Mitsuki," Comes his soft voice. It's so soothing, Mitsuki almost forgets that there's a problem. "What's wrong?"

Her mouth falls open and as she realizes there are still tears in the corners of her eyes, she reaches up and brushes them away as well. His mouth falls open a little and his eyes flood with that same old concern. She knows there's no way out of it now, she's already made him worry.

But it's still worth a shot in her opinion to try and act like she's all right. "It's nothing Eichi-kun."

His eyes soften now and he moves his hand away. "Really?" There's something in that tone that tells her he's not going to let her worry. She can't lie to him anyway, so there's no point in denying it anymore.

He tilts his head a little and gives that soft, comforting laugh. "I have an idea, why don't you just lie up here for a little bit?" Mitsuki's eyes widen briefly before she simply sits up and stares at the boy.

His smile broadens, if possible as he had all ready been grinning almost ear-to-ear. "I just don't want you to be all upset like this. If it will calm you down…" He trails off, giving her that smile that warms her and she shrugs, smiling back before climbing out of her bunk and up the latter to his.

Gently she crawls back and sits beside him, turning and looking down. He is smiling back up at her, his hands behind his head, his body stretched out, nearly taking up the entire rest of the bed.

Mitsuki feels her face heat up a little and grins nervously at the sandy haired boy before turning and lowering her head. Eichi, now curious, sits up and looks over at the younger girl. She doesn't return the look. "Mitsuki," He sighs and now he has her attention.

"Please tell me what's the matter." Her gray eyes widen with surprise. Even though she has been trying not to, she must still look worried. Lowering her head once, she takes a deep breath and then turns back to Eichi, tears welling up in her baby eyes. His mouth falls open and he lifts a hand toward her but refrains.

Suddenly, there are footsteps outside in the hall, probably belonging to whomever is doing the nightly head check. Mitsuki and Eichi both look toward the door, knowing that if they are caught up past the curfew, they will be in trouble. He turns over quickly and shoves one of her pillows under her blanket and then turns back to her, pulling his covers up over her.

"Here, this will hide you until he goes away," He grins again and Mitsuki's mouth falls open but she complies and hides anyway. She watches what happens from under the cover. Thunder is now directly over them, but somehow doesn't seem as loud now. However, the wind making all the banging noises outside still has Mitsuki a bit worried. Lightning strikes not more than a moment later and then comes the voice of the creepy head-check person.

"Hey! It was lights out an hour ago, you're still up?" The monitor asks and Eichi shrugs, rubbing the back of his head and giving a sheepish smile.

"The storm's keeping me up, gomen," The man simply shrugs and leaves, telling him to hurry and get some sleep.

When the man is finally out of earshot, she pushes the covers away and the two children look at each other and begin to laugh. Eichi is the first to stop laughing and grins at Mitsuki, who soon silences as well. She smiles back at him.

"Eichi-kun, that was fun!" He nods at her softly, admiring the girl's easily pleased nature. Her smile makes him feel better about how upset she had been only moments ago. But it doesn't change the fact that she had been sad and he understands that he still needs to put her at ease.

"Mitsuki," He says and it's like a caress, like a soft melody. "Don't be worried anymore. It's okay." She nods and he pulls her into a friendly hug, causing the girl in his arms to blush deeply.

"I was just worried about you." She finally admits and he moves back, looking down at the bashful girl lovingly. "I thought this storm could be bad and was worried that something might happen to you." He nods.

"Don't worry. It's all going to be all right. Nothing's going to happen." She still doesn't look convinced. Her eyes are so sad and distant that he knows there's only one thing that he can do to fix it.

"Mitsuki, sing." He tells her in his softest, most endearing tone and she opens her eyes to meet with his. She has never seen him more serious than right now.

Shyly, she nods and begins her song.

"Ne, miagete konnani hiroi yozora dakara…" Her voice is soft as she sings, Eichi seems frozen and his eyes soften. "Sou, sugu ni, wakaru youni seipai kagayaku Kara hayaku, full moon wo sagashite…"

_I've loved you all this time Mitsuki. All along I've had these feelings for you and I'm too shy to say it. I'm too scared to tell you that I love you. I want to…it's not about not wanting to. I've always wanted to say it. Please, I wish that there was some way these words could reach you. I want you to know but…_

He looks sad, but brightens up as soon as Mitsuki's song begins to wind down. He tightens his grip on her shoulder a bit. "This is a song for you…" He feels his heart swell at these words. It's as if she had been trying to make him feel better, trying to reach inside his mind and soothe his soul.

"There," He tells her, giving another pleased grin when he sees the contented smile on her face. "Do you feel any better?"

She nods, bringing her hands up in front of her chest in a grateful manner. "I feel a ton better!"

But suddenly, her face becomes red and he can't help but notice this change in her. "Ara, Mitsuki?" Her face only turns to a deeper shade of the color upon hearing Eichi's soft voice. He wants to know what's wrong again.

"Ano, Eichi-kun…" She begins, trying not to stammer. His head tilts a little, trying to be supportive of what seems like a request coming his way.

"Hai?" Comes a soft question from Eichi after Mitsuki's long intermission.

"Can I…" She tries again. "Instead of going back down there…can I stay with you for a little bit more?"

For a moment, he is taken aback and then nods, not wanting Mitsuki to feel like he wants her to go. She grins widely at the boy, who's smile only measures hers.

They lay under the covers, Eichi on his back staring casually up at the ceiling and Mitsuki on her side, looking over at him shyly. He turns and looks when he knows that Mitsuki is on edge. "It's all right Mitsuki. I don't mind you staying here."

She giggles a bit and his eyes meet with hers. "Eichi-kun you're so kind!" His mouth falls open for a brief moment before he smiles again and turns to her, taking her hand. Their eyes meet and for the moments when nothing is said, so much is being exchanged.

His eyes are so full of the things he's never said right at this very moment. So full of love and affection that Mitsuki is sure it will crush her. But that would be just fine with the girl. If it's Eichi, there's nothing bad about it. He remains still, but the look on his face only softens more. As usual, most of his talking is done through his eyes, letting her know without words exactly how it is he feels. There is nothing said at all, but they take everything out of this silent exchange that they can.

They know that they cannot remain this way all night, eventually, she will have to go back to her own bunk. But, for right now, this moment where they have one another is enough.


End file.
